


End of the World

by seasonaldragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonaldragons/pseuds/seasonaldragons
Summary: The prince of the Underworld has escaped to the Overworld and experiences a thunderstorm for the first time.





	End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know before reading:
> 
> \-- Vissn is a boy who grew up in the Underworld as a shut in prince, so he never saw much of the world, let alone the normal one. This fic is about his first experience with a thunderstorm.  
> \-- Vissn, being the prince of the Underworld, has powers of the Wither. His hands can wither and take away the life force of anything it touches, so he usually wears gloves. Other people with his same power can control the withering touch but he cannot. He is also extremely sensitive to water and other cold temperatures.  
> \-- Owari (She is briefly mentioned) is the leader of their organization the three of them run together. She is also extremely sensitive to water, however she has already experienced storms before because she’s older.  
> \-- Sukeru and Vissn have been dating before this. It’s still in its awkward stages, however.  
> \-- If you have any other questions, please ask!! My best friend and I have worked really hard on this OC story and this is just a small part of a huge world, we’d be happy to explain more of it to you. I just wanted to write something with these wonderful boys. Enjoy!!

Vissn knew it would take him a while to become accustomed to this new world. It was full of creatures, views, and feelings the boy never thought he would ever experience in his life. The breezy air that would often draft into his room through the hallway felt foreign and cold on his seemingly scorching skin, but he never hated it. The more he learned the more he began to love this new world, wanting to grow and be fed its contents more and more. It was like a flip of a coin, he would think. His old world was almost so normal he wanted something new. And as Vissn would grow to appreciate this “new”, the staggering reality would soon hit him as well.   
The booming sound from outdoors startled Vissn awake the moment it crashed down on him. He felt like his world was slowing down.   
“What was that…?” he seemed to mumble out of his trembling lips, sitting up in his bed. His small room often gave Vissn a sense of security, however it felt as if the walls have extended outwards for miles. He wanted to investigate, but his legs were like rocks. Nonmoving, like statues attached to his body. Then suddenly, it came back. Crash. Vissn felt himself jump. He has never felt so petrified in his entire life. He attempted to recollect himself, sitting back into his covers with his hands gripping the blanket like a child. His fear felt unexplainable, almost as unexplainable as whatever just happened outside. The only way he could describe it were like enormous canons being fired, or something possibly giant falling onto the ground with a strong force. Was it a tree? Are we being shot at? Is there a night raid commencing outside our base? Vissn’s mind began to spin. That spinning mind forced his legs to jolt out of their statue-like state and Vissn felt himself get out of bed almost fearlessly. But he knew he was scared. Vissn had always had such a fear for the unknown, especially from being such a shut-in during his younger years. He always felt himself wishing he had learned of this world’s experiences much earlier. With his mind beginning to calm, he turned the doorknob of his room and looked out towards the corridor windows.   
Vissn’s mouth went agape. He blinked, wiping his tired eyes as he just now felt how groggy he was. He observed the outdoors. The world seemed exceptionally morose and melancholic. It again felt so foreign to him yet he couldn’t say if he hated it or not. The dark sky seemed pitch black and it swept a feeling of pure emptiness over Vissn. What seemed like white noise danced across the sky, falling down. The wolves of the wind howled such a howl that conjured chills into Vissn’s spine, trapping him in place. He wanted to scream, he wanted to hide, he wanted to get away from whatever was happening. He dare not step closer, oh no no. What if the crash comes back? After a while, Vissn started to calm down and he eventually turned his gaze towards the stairs to the bottom floor, and then the other rooms, particularly his partner’s. The somber outdoor void casted almost no light, giving an entirely new feeling to the base, especially with all the lights turned off. Vissn assumed that he was the only one awake and it perplexed him. Are they aware of this? The...The world is ending! Vissn’s inner mind screamed at him. The world is ending. He has to wake them up. The world is ending, the world is ending, the world is ending. It boomed inside of his head and wanted to escape out of his voice, but nothing came out other than a fearful whine. He took in a deep breath, preparing himself to warn his friends of the end, when it happened again.   
This time, a flash of light. It lit up the entire room, the entire world, the entire universe, it seemed. Only for a second. Darkness enveloped the room once more and Vissn’s breath was wasted as he cowered in fear. Crash. He expected himself to scream but once again, he was silent. He found himself impulsively sprinting to his partner’s room. The door swung open with a slam. Vissn didn’t care how loud he was being. The world was ending right in front of him.  
Vissn’s voice bursted into Sukeru’s bedroom. “Sukeru!!” he could only mumble out his name before the crashing sound snuck up behind him once more and furthered his panicked state. By now, Sukeru had sat up in his bed, wiping his messy hair out from his face and looking up in confusion. The loud noises certainly startled him, but he was too tired to show any emotion. He groaned in response to Vissn’s ruckus.   
“Mmh… Vissn, what’s with all--” Vissn interrupted Sukeru by quickly running to embrace him tightly, stuffing his warm face into the tired boy’s shoulder. Sukeru felt a warm liquid staining his clothes, and immediately sensed that Vissn was crying. He perked up.   
“Th-The...The world is ending. You have to get up. We need to get Owari and save ourselves…You have to look outside,” Vissn choked out through his tears. He occasionally sniffed and inhaled through his speech, furthering the worry in Sukeru. He was beginning to realize the situation. He placed his free hand on Vissn’s back.  
Sukeru wasn’t always prepared to handle the ball of worry that Vissn was. Sukeru developed such a cold and heartless demeanor around his true feelings that it felt hard to deal with others who didn’t have such a wall. But that didn’t stop him from trying. After what seemed like a comforting silence, Sukeru whispered in his partner’s ear,  
“What’s you got so riled up? Hey, I’m here.”  
“N-No, you don’t understand!! The world is ending, Sukeru! We need to go!” Vissn exclaimed through tear stained eyes. Sukeru figured the lighter tone of his voice wasn’t helping. He sighed.  
“Alright… let me look outside.” said Sukeru, lightly pushing the larger male off of him, as much as he secretly wished he hadn’t. He lightly ruffled his hair in place as he stepped in front of Vissn near the door, peering outside. As soon as he saw the water falling down, he softened.  
“Ah…” A sigh of relief escaped Sukeru’s mouth as he smiled. He turned to his boyfriend, who was still in the room, a shaking mess. He gave him a confused look. Sukeru began to speak in response.  
“Hey, uh… I guess you’re not used to this kinda thing…” He scratched his head. His voice was still raspy from being woken up. It made Vissn’s heart skip a beat, but he was too scared to realize it. “...But you don’t have to worry, I promise. It’s...It’s just a storm.”   
“A...wh-what..?” Vissn managed to squeak out. Sukeru stretched out his hand to pull Vissn closer to where he was standing. Vissn did so.   
“Well… it’s like, something that happens ever so often. Water droplets fall from the sky, that’s called rain… and sometimes there’s thunder and lightning. Like, uh, right now.” Sukeru tried to sound assuring to the other boy, but he wasn’t sure if it was working well or not. Vissn simply stayed silent and listened, staying behind Sukeru.   
“But, I promise you, these are harmless. As long as you’re inside, it won’t hurt you. I know how cold normal temperatures are to you. I, uh, I think Owari faces that same problem. So don’t worry, okay?” He wanted to get closer to his partner, but at the same time give him space to calm down. He gave Vissn a soft smile. Vissn blinked innocently in response.   
“I-I...I’m terribly sorry for waking you up like this,” apologized Vissn. “You must be used to these. This was, erm, foolish of me.” He looked to the ground in embarrassment. He felt so guilty. Why couldn’t I have just stayed in my room and not have gone outside..?   
His thoughts were interrupted as he felt something warm touch him. He averted his gaze from the floor to realize Sukeru had grasped his hand tightly. He flinched at the realization. Sukeru usually wasn’t the person to do this…! “Ah… sorry,” the shorter boy chuckled. “I should have, uh, asked you first. You okay?”   
Vissn felt that it was ironic that such a cold and seemingly emotionless person at the surface could have so much… warmth stored in just their hand. Vissn was, of course, much warmer due to his skin, however he could still feel the rise in temperature as their hands intertwined. Vissn wanted to bask in the moment, but…   
“Ah, S-Sukeru, my hands..!” he exclaimed, throwing his withering hands back, a worrisome look on his face as Sukeru sucked in air through his teeth. He held his hand with his other. Vissn noticed his palm turning an ashy-brown color.   
“Ngh..” Sukeru was trying to hide his pain so his comrade wouldn’t worry. But it hurt like a son of a bitch. He felt his hand being slowly ripped apart by underneath his skin. “I-I’m okay. It will wear off in a second, we were only like that for just… ah, a short time.” It took Vissn a second to actually realize that they only held hands for a brief moment, so he felt relieved that the pain will wear off quickly. However, he still worried in the back of his mind.  
“I’m so sorry.. I should have--”  
“Shut up…”  
“Wha..?!”  
“You heard me. Shut your trap, you big softie.” Sukeru managed a smile through his pained expression, confusing Vissn even more. What is he going on about…?  
“You don’t have to go on worrying about me. I mean, gh, I-I’m the idiot who came over and touched your withering hands anyway. It’s my fault.” Once the pain began to stop, Sukeru stretched his fingers out and shook his hand. Vissn stared at him longingly.   
“Anyways,” Sukeru continued and tried to get back on topic. This is the most he’s ever seen Sukeru talk…   
“I, uh, just wanted to make sure you were alright. You… seemed really shaken up. Actually, that’s the most scared I’ve ever seen you…” Sukeru kept his gaze down as he spoke, his cheeks beginning to flush a light pink. Vissn noticed and felt his do the same. He stuttered a response.   
“Y-Yeah, I just,” he felt it somewhat hard to explain. “I’ve never heard of these… ‘storms’ before until now. I guess I acted childish to run to you like that…”   
“N-No, no, it’s--”  
As Sukeru tried reassuring him, and as Vissn was just beginning to calm down, it happened once more. Crash. Even from inside Sukeru’s room, it terrified Vissn to no end. He jumped up and yelped, impulsively leaping towards Sukeru in a panic. This alone caused Sukeru to flinch as well, but he quickly composed himself.   
“Hey, hey, uh…” He tried desperately to calm his partner down. He then got an idea. “Here, why don’t we…”   
Sukeru turned and ran to Vissn’s room, leaving the other boy alone, still panicking from the newly discovered condition of his new world. In a matter of minutes, seconds even, the black-haired boy returned, holding Vissn’s gloves. He was panting hard from running.  
“These… right?” he gasped out between breaths. Vissn nodded and quickly put them on. The situation was getting awkward, so Sukeru spoke out once more.  
“I figured I’d get those so, uh, there’d be no complications…” He gave a slight chuckle out of embarrassment. Sukeru felt himself blush. “So that I can comfort you,”   
This made Vissn perk up and meet his eyes right with Sukeru’s. He took a moment to admire them. They were red like rubies, and uniquely shined in the small amounts of light pouring into his own room. Vissn felt it was a shame for Sukeru to cover his other eye, as for two rubies would truly be a treasure to be found rather than just one. But it just made him cherish the single one even more. After all, Sukeru was one of a kind. Just like a ruby.   
Another clap of thunder echoed throughout the room, however Vissn only felt himself stiffen for a moment before fixing his gaze on Sukeru once more. He’s distracting me from the storm with his looks alone…  
“Ah… Hey, you don’t have to stare…” Sukeru mumbled, looking away with a red face. “You’re embarrassing me. What’s with that look…?” His hands were intertwined together, fidgeting back and forth. Vissn could tell he was getting nervous about the whole situation. He stepped forward and tugged Sukeru’s arm slightly, pulling him close into an embrace. Sukeru’s head rested against Vissn’s chest and his heart was soaring. I thought I was the one making the moves here… he thought.   
“Thank you, Sukeru, truly,” Vissn said with a warm tone. If Sukeru could describe Vissn with one word, it would be warmth. Everything about him was warm and comforting. His body, his face, his kind nature, his hair, his… everything. Sukeru felt dizzy from being enveloped in such a warmth, but he liked this dizziness. He could stay like this all night.   
He tried to hide his feelings on impulse. “I-It was nothing, hey, uh, you were the one to come crashing in all scared,” This got a laugh from Vissn. His deep voice was like a dark, yet beautiful lullaby that could put anyone to sleep. It made Sukeru feel weightless.   
“Can I stay like this for a while…?” Vissn said after what felt like a year long hug. He spoke longingly which made Sukeru lose even more of his already shaky composure. “I don’t want to feel scared of this world anymore. With you here, I feel like I can accomplish any fear…” Sukeru hummed a soft “mmhm” in response and pressed his head against Vissn’s chest more, breaking down his cold wall more and more for him.   
Vissn was now positive that it would take him a while to become accustomed to this new world. The staggering reality had hit him and knocked him to the ground, feeding him its contents more and more. At that point, Vissn began to ponder whether or not it was a good idea for him to flip his coin of life into this new world. However, he threw that doubt away long ago. He knows he can’t get used to this world alone, oh no no. But he’s okay with not going alone. He has his organization, and most importantly, his ruby. His treasure. His cold yet warm treasure that is his to cherish forever. I wouldn’t mind if the world actually ended now, Vissn would think. Because I seem to have found my entire world, wrapped in my own arms. And they stayed in their own world, for the rest of the night, neverending.


End file.
